Segundo Strike
by Andyna Staad
Summary: Otra vez Finn y Kyra se encontraran, pero ahora saben exactamente a que se estan enfrentando. Pero ahora tendran involucrados a Loki y a Rhys, una mezcla realmente perfecta para este segundo vistazo. Nadie quedara intacto ahora


**KYRA**

Oren Esling se ha asegurado de que los latigazos que me ha dado no se cierren con facilidad, despues de dos meses ya, aun siguen abriendose y sangrandose, tengo que ir a las afueras del castillo a buscar un musgo con el que contener la hermorragia; pero eso solo me deja una leccion: el amor es la cosa mas peligrosa que existe. Aqui afuera podia llorar sin los abruptos y sarcasticos comentaris de Jen y Loki, puede que los duendes vayan de rumor, peor podia lidiar con eso, si me veian era como dear que vieran mi interior, dejandoles a su placer mi desgracia, no podia permitir eso. Solo pensaba en los oscuros y profundos ojos de Finn Holmes y me traian mas dolor, en el corazon, cuerpo y alma. La luz de la luna era lo unico que me permitia ver, unos gruesos arboles donde habia hongos venenosos, animales rabiosos y rastros de mi sangre; el piso era picudo pero era mejor pensar en eso que en el dolor.

-Veo or que no te encontraban por ningun lado.- Loki. MIERDA- los lobos pertenecen a la noche.

-Largate Loki ¿Quieres?- trate de mantener mi voz serena cuando me amenazaba con mas llanto- No estoy de humor para ver tu maldita cara,

-No fue mi culpa nacer asi de bello- casi losenti sonreir pero yo queria sentirme enojada, luego se hinco junto a mi y me volteo, yo estaba en el piso y no pude oponer mucha resistencia.- Me imagino que Oren note tiene de constentida. - al ver que no respondia me sacudio un poco- ¿Kyra?

-¿Que quieres oir Loki Staad?-le respondi con fiereza- ¿Que tengo el corazon roto en polvo? ¿Que sufro y que me quiero morir? Yo no aguanto tanto dolor, pero no quiero ser debil,por que otros se _aprovechan_ y te hacen menos. jalaeso te haya servido de mucho. Muerete

Bueno, lo siguiente si que no me lo esperaba, por nada del mundo,me abrazo y me consolo por un rato, me esforce por llorar lo menos posible, pero me sacudia demasiado, creo que murmuro que me entendia, cosa imposible. Solo queriadesaparecer un rato, pero en territorio Vittra eso era como ofrecerte a los leones. Solo oia mi llanto y los latidos de mi corazon, casi no me di cuenta de que me cargo en brazos y me llevo por la parte trasera del castillo y empezo a quitar enredaderas.

-No te llevo a un calabozo, y nunca vovlere a hacer esto- con una patada abrio la puerta y nos sumergimos en la oscuridad.

**FINN**

Ya dos meses y una mision, otra mision, despues de la horrible tempestad que tuve con Kyra, a pesar de que mi corazon aun late por ella. Ahora estoy en Nueva York, tengo que traer a Gustave Smith, de veinte años, aunque realmente no se como le hara un muchahco de quince para ir por el, por eso me acompaña uno de mis mejores amigos, Rendal Kyver. El es de diescinieve y parece de veinti uno, a pesar de que yo tendre que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo.

-Va a ser seguro de que la encuentres Finn- me dijo Ren despues de un rato- por eso deberas manejar tus emociones.

-Casi me pones el instructivo- le conteste y se rio un poco, pero yo seguia pensando en sus ojos cuando me fui, tristes, desepcionados, con miedo y un dejo del amor que se supone nos profanamos.

-Y si me incluyen en su platica seria mas divertido. - replico Rhys y nos espanto, Rendal freno y yo choque horriblemente pero lo apacigue un poco con mis manos.

-¿!Que demonios haces aqui!?

**RHYS**

Ok, cuando me pense en colar con Finn y su sgunda mision esperaba una peor reaccion, algo asi como que me tiraran por un precipicio o me quemaran y bailaran sobre mis cenizas. Pero en vez de eso me gritaron cosas que jamas en mi vida de mansklin habia escuchado, pero como estabamos muy lejos de Forening no tuvieron mas opcion que llevarme. Esto quedara marcado como mi primer viaje a el mundo real.

Esto sera divertido, y que bueno que no se me hayan olvidado las naranjas.

-RHYS!- me grito Finn al ver las naranjas


End file.
